Familia
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: Porque siempre puedes contar con tu familia, Fubuki.


_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro._

**N/A: **Me disculpo por adelantado por no actualizar _Tutores_, pero como bien me enseñó mi madre, la escuela va primero y estoy en la recta final; salgo el próximo jueves. Sin embargo, esto definitivamente me nació del alma al recordar lo cerca que estamos de Navidad y al ver como una de mis mejores amigas (por no decir MI mejor amiga) está ligeramente triste porque es una Navidad más sin su papá, quien murió algunos años atrás. Espero lo disfruten y perdón por lo angst~

* * *

******"Familia"**

Robó el balón a Kurimatsu con destreza y esquivó a Kazemaru en total concentración. Estaban en partido de práctica y él estaba en el equipo del capitán Endou. Había robado el balón y, casi por mero impulso, decidió que el gol que desempataría a su favor aquel partido lo lograría él. Corría por la cancha sin tener la intención de dar el pase correspondiente a Kidou cuando Toramaru se acercó velozmente a él, con la intención de quitarle el balón y hacer la técnica combinada _Tiger Storm_ con Gouenji. Una fuerza distinta a la que lo caracterizaba lo invadió y, de esta manera, logró esquivar con cierta dificultad al hábil niño para rápidamente dirigirse hacia la portería protegida por Tachimukai.

De allí en adelante, el campo estaba casi vacío por completo hasta la zona del arco. Antes que el balón cayera en su posesión, el equipo de Tachimukai estaba dominando el partido, por lo que la mayoría de los jugadores estaban desde el medio campo hacia arriba. La defensa que había ya la había sobrepasado, por lo que sólo quedaban él y el portero.

_Anotaré un gol_ fue el pensamiento que invadió su cabeza por completo, cegándolo completamente.

Una brisa helada golpeó al campo, sorprendiendo al mismo Fubuki por lo que estaba haciendo. Nadie más se dio cuenta de lo que venía, pues el cielo estaba nublado y nubes de tormenta lo invadía de cabo a rabo. No tenían idea que aquella helada no provenía del clima.

– _Eternal Blizzard _–golpeó el balón congelado con todas sus fuerzas y éste salió disparado hacia Tachimukai, quien intentó detenerlo con _Mugen the Hand_, pero las múltiples manos se vieron congeladas por el hielo, quebrándose en mil pedazos y dejando pasar el balón, el cual se enredó en las congeladas redes del arco.

El pitazo final resonó en la cancha.

Fubuki respiraba agitadamente debido al cansancio del partido. Había jugado los 90 minutos y había realizado un total de 3 veces alguna de sus técnicas especiales, una de ellas con Hijikata intentando detener fallidamente el ataque triple de Gouenji, Toramaru y Hiroto. Estaba cansado, pero más que eso, estaba sorprendido. Desde que se había despojado de la bufanda que lo unía a su difunto hermano Atsuya, no recordaba haber realizado su técnica de ofensiva; se había valido de _Wolf Legend_ para anotar goles, sin mencionar de sus técnicas combinadas con otros compañeros. ¿Qué lo había incitado a realizarla? ¿Un impulso? ¿O quizás…?

– Fue un buen partido, chicos –escuchó la voz de Aki felicitándolos. Estaba acompañada de Haruna y Fuyuka, las cuales cargaban algunas botellas con agua y toallas para los cansados jugadores– Jugaron de manera espectacular hoy.

– ¡Sí! Estaban muy sincronizados hoy –agregó Haruna, cuya sonrisa irradiaba alegría y ánimo hacia todos los jugadores. Sin embargo, aquella alegre expresión rápidamente se vio reemplazada por unos ojos que burbujeaban preocupación al ver cómo Tachimukai repentinamente perdía el equilibrio al dar un paso y, de no ser por la rápida reacción de Tsunami, hubiera terminado de bruces en el suelo– ¡Tachimukai! ¿Estás bien? –se acercó rápidamente al portero, haciéndole previamente un ademán a Fuyuka para que trajera el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

La pregunta fue más bien retórica, pues antes que el chico pudiese responder, Haruna ya se había agachado y le había quitado el zapato y el calcetín del pie derecho. En el área del tobillo y el empeine se podía apreciar una hinchazón roja y abultada que parecía recién estar expandiéndose.

– ¿Cómo te lastimaste? –preguntó con la seriedad y preocupación que caracterizaba a las administradoras del _Inazuma Japan_.

– C-Creo que fue cuando m-me caí al intentar detener el gol de F-Fubuki-san –murmuró ligeramente avergonzado. No le gustaba causar problemas o preocupaciones a nadie, y mucho menos lastimarse, pues así no podría practicar tanto como su pasión le exigía.

No pudo evitarlo. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo embargó en cuanto escuchó las palabras del castaño. ¿Por él se había lesionado? No debió haber realizado esa técnica. Sin Atsuya dentro de él era como no poder tener el control completo sobre ella, pues aquella técnica no era originalmente suya; nunca lo fue.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, repentinamente se vio huyendo. ¿Huyendo de qué? No tenía idea, pero tenía aquella imperiosa necesidad de alejarse del mundo y alejarse de sí mismo. Corría y corría, alejándose del campamento, como si el peor de los monstruos lo estuviera persiguiendo. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Temía volver a depende de Atsuya, temía volver a intentar ser perfecto, temía estar solo.

Un rugido del cielo lo hizo estremecer y caer de bruces al suelo, golpeándose el rostro y rompiéndose el labio inferior. Sin embargo, no se levantó.

¿Solo? No… no tenía miedo de estar solo –bueno, sí, pero ese no era el mayor problema en ese momento– pero, repentinamente, se sentía sumamente... abandonado. Quizás era porque era Nochebuena. Sentía la ausencia de su familia más presente que nunca y sentía que los necesitaba, que los extrañaba. Un nuevo rugido del cielo lo hizo revivir una y otra vez el accidente. El ruido de la avalancha, la nieve cayendo con fuerza, su vuelo tras ser expulsado del auto, el dolor de la pérdida. Era como vivirlo nuevamente, con el mismo dolor, con el mismo sentimiento de desolación, con la misma sensación de que había quedado desamparado en un mundo hostil.

_Atsuya…_

Cuanta falta le había hecho. Él, papá, mamá… quería verlos, abrazarlos, percibir su aroma, sentir su calor, su amor…

– ¡Fubuki! –pudo escuchar la voz de Gouenji, el único que sabía aquel ferviente temor hacia las tormentas por su similitud acústica con las avalanchas, tras los truenos y relámpagos que encendían el cielo tormentoso. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover?

No quería levantarse, no quería hacerlo. Él sólo quería una cosa y nadie podía dársela.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Todos están preocupados por ti.

– Atsuya…

– ¿No que ya habíamos pasado por esto? Tú sabes que no lo necesitas.

– Papá… mamá…

– ¡Maldita sea, Fubuki! ¡¿Qué estás dicien-? –se tragó sus palabras al ver como las lágrimas caían por los ojos del chico, perdiéndose y confundiéndose con las furiosas gotas de lluvia.

– Los extraño… tanto…

Desde hacía mucho que no lo veía así. Tan triste, tan solo, tan desamparado, tan… pequeño e indefenso. En parte, podía entender su dolor. Recordaba el año en que Yuuka estuvo en coma; la Navidad le supo amarga y solitaria. Sin embargo, ahora ella estaba bien, estaba a salvo y con él. La familia de Fubuki nunca más podría estar con él.

Lo levantó con cuidado y pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros para que pudiese apoyar su peso en él. Por su parte, Shuuya pasó su brazo restante por la cintura del deprimido chico para poder sostenerlo sin que se le resbalara por la falta de fuerza que éste. Así, comenzó a literalmente arrastrarlo de vuelta al campamento, ignorando la tormenta que les caía encima y pensando cómo diablos Fubuki había retrocedido tanto en el asunto que concernía a su difunta familia y a su, por decirlo de alguna manera, segunda personalidad que respondía al nombre de Atsuya.

Cuando regresaron a las instalaciones, Gouenji inmediatamente llevó a Shirou a su habitación y, revolviendo un poco la habitación de éste, logró encontrar una toalla que le tiró a la cabeza en un gesto que intentaba destilar reproche.

– Sécate y descansa.

Pero éste parecía sumamente inestable, como cuando estaban en el conflicto con el instituto Aliea.

Un trueno resonó y Fubuki no hizo más que intentar reprimir un grito de terror y esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama, las cuales terminaron completamente desacomodadas al haber sido sacadas de su ordenado lugar tan bruscamente.

Podía ver cómo temblaba.

– ¿G-Gouenji-kun? –murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz, sin salir de su escondite. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y repentinamente extrañó más de lo normal a la cálida bufanda de su pequeño hermano alrededor de su cuello.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó nuevamente la puerta abrirse. No hubo necesidad de salir de su escondite, pues las sábanas fueron quitadas bruscamente de su ser, revelando su pequeña e indefensa figura, y el rostro de Gouenji nuevamente apareció.

Repentinamente, sobrevino un extraño telón de silencio que amortiguaba cualquier sonido que pudiese haber llegado a sus oídos.

– Me los prestó Tsunami. Al parecer es un regalo que le dio Otomura antes que se fuera de Okinawa –escuchaba la amortiguada voz de Gouenji tras esa pantalla de silencio que logró calmarlo en cierta medida, explicando la procedencia de aquellos gruesos audífonos que él no alcanzaba a ver.

– Gra…cias.

Y, relajándose por aquella cálida seguridad que le brindaba el campamento y la presencia del chico, sin mencionar la certeza que todo el resto del equipo estaba allí y que no iba a desaparecer, comenzó poco a poco a ceder al sueño. Había olvidado su labio roto, la escasa sangre seca que aún ensuciaba parte de su mentón y que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. El dolor, aún latente, parecía ir apaciguándose –no del todo– brindándole cierta tranquilidad. Estaba cansado, psíquica y emocionalmente agotado. No solía tener recaídas como aquella, pero ciertamente la víspera de una festividad que hacía años que no celebraba con sus más amados lo había hecho retroceder enormemente en los avances que había logrado gracias a todos los de Raimon e Inazuma Japan.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido sobre su cama completamente desarreglada y con una toalla medio mojada por allí tirada.

Gouenji, por su parte, temiendo que el chico se volviera a descompensar, lo acompañó hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando la respiración pesada y acompasada de Fubuki llegó a sus oídos, se quedó observándolo por unos momentos antes de levantarse y abrigar a Shirou con su chaqueta; se dio cuenta que era poco, por lo que buscó una manta más gruesa. Sabía que sus ropas mojadas seguramente le costarían un resfriado, pero quizás un poco más de abrigo aminorara los efectos del enfriamiento de su cuerpo.

Cuando salió de la habitación, lanzó una última mirada hacia el asesino de osos y cerró con cuidado la puerta para no perturbar su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, el blanco del nevazón que le había seguido a la tormenta ya muy entrada la noche relucía sobre todos los alrededores. La blanca Navidad había llegado al campamento y el movimiento había comenzado desde muy temprano en la mañana. Entre tanto movimiento, el cansado Shirou Fubuki se despertó por el ruido de manera lenta y acompasada, desperezándose como quien no quiere la cosa. En un momento le costó orientarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, la familiaridad del campamento lo embargó y lo protegió de cualquier sensación amarga que pudiese haber quedado del día anterior.

Cuando se levantó notó como una manta caía al suelo, seguida de una chaqueta que no pertenecía a él. Se quedó observando ambos objetos por un instante, sin saber qué decir, cuando los ruidos de pasos apresurados lo despabilaron nuevamente.

– Verdad que es Navidad… seguramente deben estar yendo a ir a ver sus regalos –murmuró para sí, recordando que los días previos a la fecha las chicas habían decidido hacer un intercambio de regalos, designando al azar a quién le tocaría a cada uno entregar un regalo. Recordaba que su papel con pulcra caligrafía rezaba "_Toramaru"_ y cuando salió a comprar junto con Tachimukai, Hijikata y Tsunami le había escogido un llavero que poseía una figurilla de un tigre y un trozo de madera en donde había sido tallado su nombre.

Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera pensar en unirse a los demás, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado ayer, algo llamó su atención. Recargada en la puerta de su habitación estaba la antigua fotografía de él con sus padres y su hermano, pero el marco parecía haber sido cambiado, pues era mucho más largo de lo que él recordaba. Curioso, se acercó a ver de qué se trataba aquello y apenas pudo contener la sorpresa al ver que, adherida a la fotografía de su familia, había tres fotografías más pegadas.

A la izquierda estaba una fotografía que el ministro Zaizen les había obligado a sacar una vez que todo el conflicto con el instituto Aliea había concluido. A un lado de esa estaba un recorte del periódico que retrataba al equipo ganador del Futbol Frontier, es decir, al equipo Raimon original. Y a la derecha de la fotografía original estaba pegada una fotografía del actual equipo Inazuma Japan. Sin embargo, algo más que llamó mucho su atención es que todas estas fotografías adicionales, además de estar pegadas a la fotografía original de Shirou con una simple cinta adhesiva, como si lo hubiesen hecho de momento, tenían caritas hechas a lápiz o minúsculos mensajes apenas entendibles de sus compañeros.

Reposando sobre el ahora cuadro por la longitud que tenía había una nota que podía distinguir perfectamente que había sido escrita por alguna chica, seguramente por Haruna.

_Siempre puedes contar con tu familia._

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Fubuki. Comprendió inmediatamente que por "familia", Haruna no se refería a aquella que descansaba en algún lugar del cielo. No. Era aquella familia que había formado con sus camaradas, con sus amigos, con aquellas personas tan importantes en su vida.

Tomó el cuadro en sus manos y lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre su cama, preocupándose de no estropearlo. Literalmente voló hacia las duchas y se vistió en menos de diez minutos, apresurándose por llegar a donde estaban todos reunidos.

Quería desearles una _feliz navidad_.

* * *

**N/A: **Aclaro inmediatamente que la intención no era insinuar nada romántico entre Fubuki y Gouenji, pues la situación no lo ameritaba en lo absoluto (además, aunque me gusta harto esa pareja el SomeokaxFubuki se me hace mejor~). Es mera amistad y compañerismo, además de ser Gouenji el único (creo) que sabe aquel terror que tiene Fubuki por las tormentas y el porqué de ese terror, sin mencionar que con un _Fire Tornado_ despabila a cualquiera (¿cuántos van en la serie que han sido golpeados por Gouenji?).

Espero haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo de _Tutores~_


End file.
